SLAYERS: YUGIOH VERSION
by lollipoploves
Summary: This is a Lina inverse Slayers made with yugioh Characters fem Joey


So thanks to **vampygurl402** I am now flooded with ideas, thanks so much! And this is the first of hopefully many more to come. So without further ado I give you SLAYERS: YUGIOH version. Oh! Btdubbs I do not own yugioh or slayers. Oh also I made Joey a girl for this fic and kaiba is not a loner.

Episode 1 Part 1

(Angry? Joey's Furious Dragon Slave)

"Where monsters rampage, I'm there to take them down.

Where treasure glitters I'm there to claim it.

Where an enemy rises to face me, Victory will be miiinnnneeee!"

A black dragon, wakes and moves in its confined cage, the chains holding it rattle as it lets out an angry roar.

At the gates of a robber's hide out there was much celebration, the robbers had succeeded in their most recent plunder and had robbed a nearby village almost blind. Money was being thrown about and laughter could be heard for miles, the leader of the gang of thieves smiled and threw more money in the air to reward his unders on a job well done. They were all happy until a ball of light landed in the middle of their camp...and exploded.

Fire spread around and all was falling apart, one person sighted a small figure in the misted of the flames. "Look!" he shouted as the fire cleared due to an unnatural, magical wind "no!" shouted the boss

"it cant be! Its Joey Wheeler the bandit killer!"

"thats right!" Joey said as she sent a fire ball straight at the leader, he was consumed and killed. Joey sent off fire ball after fire ball and explosions happened all around. When all were down for the count Joey calmly walked over to the treasure pile and filled her bags until they were almost bursting with gold and other valuable artifacts. She piled in a couple knives and even a pretty goddess statue that looked like her mother. (im just guessing)

"and thus," Joey said "Joey Wheeler, sorceress supreme dedicates her life to defeating the tyranny of evil bandit gangs!" Joey laughed as he continued " this one den of wickedness has been destroyed, but so long as evil exsits in this would Joey's battle will never be o'vr, keep going Joey never say die Joey!" at the end of her speech she laughed almost hard enough to fall over, as she walked away with the now stolen again treasure she started humming.

By mid-morning the next day Joey felt herself being followed. "honestly! I help myself to a LITTLE of there treasure and now they will never leave me alone!"

she ran forward and then turned "come out, come out, where ever you are!" she yelled a single bandit appeared.

" you cant run from me!" he shouted " you think you can help yourself to our treasure and then just leave like that?"

"Uh! Ya!" Joey said

" I was going to kill you for offing the boss but I thought maybe we could cut a deal" he said

"you are a lot dumber then you look if you think I am going to make any deal with you!" Joey said

"ugh! You get him guys!" the bandit yelled. And suddenly Joey was surrounded by bandits 'that's it?' Joey thought

almost as one they all started to attack Joey when all of a sudden "STOP!" a deep masculine voice sounded. Everyone turned and a tall man with brown hair and deep blue eyes stared back.

"who are you?" the bandits shrieked

"If I gave you my name you would only get it dirty" the man said as he drew his sword.

Outraged the bandits swarmed the new man and started to attack, the brunet man swung his sword and almost dance through his enemy's as he took them down one by one.

"I got this-" Joey started ' wait this is the part where he is supposed to save me, gotta play this right'

"eek!" Joey squealed.

Soon all but the bandit head were defeated, the man walked slowly up to him.

"no- no please" the bandit begged. The man just threw him into the air and sliced the air with his blade. Joey blushed as the bandits clothes fell to ribbons and he ran off into the forest. Joey chuckled as she said "not bad!"

the man slowly broke his stance and stood "are you alright?" taking a closer look he sighed

'ah! He must want me' Joey thought 'and who wouldn't my long blonde golden hair, my perfectly proportioned extra _petite _little body and my honey like eyes'

the man sighed again "great its a kid"

"what!?" Joey said "are you lost little girl?" the man asked

'is this guy crazy? Im 16! but I guess it cant hurt being polite'

"no, Im traveling all by myself!" she said

"hey Seto let's help her!" a little boy appeared from behind a tree he had long black hair and big eyes and he was only a little shorter then her!

The older boy, Seto sighed and said "all right where are you heading?"

'who do these people think they are? Inviting themselves along!' nevertheless he answered "atlas city about a 3 week's journey from here"

"alright we are going to atlas city" the small boy said "by the way we never got your name"

Joey smiled as he ran after the kid "its Joey, Joey Wheeler!"


End file.
